Marry me again
by sweetangel202
Summary: It's Carlisle and Esme 100th wedding anniversary. Carlisle plans to renew there vows but will Esme say yes again? And what about Alice? She gets a little crazy and overboard. And in the mix of this we have a jealous Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Alice POV

I was in the living room while reading a new fashion magazine I just got. Rose was fixing her car, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Esme was at the garden, Carlisle was in his study, and Bella, Edward, and Renesmee were at Charlie's.

I was about to turn the page of my magazine when I got a vision.

***vision* **

**"Esme Ann Platt Cullen will you do me the honor of becoming my wife again?" **

**"Of coarse Carlisle! Yes and thousand of yes!" **

***vision over* **

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

Another wedding! Yes! And it was Carlisle and Esme too!

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper was by my side.

"Carlisle is going to ask Esme to marry him!" I squealed.

"Didn't he do that a couple of century's ago?" Emmett ask.

"Emmett!" I scold. "He what's to renew there vows."

"Oh." Emmett said.

Ah! I'm so excited!

Carlisle POV

I sighed and put down my pen. It's been an hour and I have been in my study doing paperwork. I love my job of coarse but I rather spend time with my wife or our family.

I got from my chair and walk towards the window. I couldn't focus today. And I knew why. I look out and smiled when I saw her. My caramel haired beauty. My Esme.

My Esme wasn't like any other women. My Esme is my universe. Life without her would be tortured. She so loving and caring. And my little hopeless romantic. I loved Esme so much. She meant a whole lot to me. Our 100th wedding anniversary was coming up and I wanted to something special for my love.

"I love you to the ends of the earth my only love." I muttered and return to my desk.

I went back to paperwork when I heard Alice scream.

"Carlisle!" She yelled and then barge in my office door.

Before I could act, she jump into my arms as she squealed. Why was she so happy?

"Alice is everything alright?" I pried her off of me.

"I saw you asking Esme to renew your vows!" She said. "Is it true?"

"Yes." I admitted. "But don't tell Esme. I want to surprise her."

"Deal!" Alice told me. "If you let me plan the wedding!"

"Ok ok." I sighed.

Alice hug me again and ran off. What was I going to do with that girl?

Esme POV

"There!" I said in delight.

I was planting some new roses in my garden since Emmett and Edward destroyed my other ones. Roses and Lillies were my favorite. I really like Roses because they remind me of my daughter. Rosalie had a gift of beauty and roses were like her. Beautiful and stunning.

"I hope you don't plan on playing in the dirt all day." A voice said.

"Only if you got something exciting." I teased.

I got up and turn around to my find my husband standing in front of me. I loved this man more then anything.

"Oh I think I got something." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" I put my hands on my hips. "May I ask what?"

"It's a surprise." He said.

I laughed. Carlisle and his surprises. He walk up to me putting his arms tightly around my waist. I still had my hands on my hips, I hate to get his shirt dirty.

"You know I don't care if my shirt gets dirty from your hands." He told me. "I just want you in my arms."

"True true true." I said. "But your not the one that does laundry Dr. Cullen."

He smiled and press his head on mine. He kiss my nose gently and a little giggle escape from my mouth.

"I love you." He whispered and kiss me.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

"Not possible." Carlisle said.

"Well Dr. Cullen I'm going to go clean up and finish this game."

"Determine, aren't we Mrs. Cullen?" He ask.

"Very. I do always win." I muttered against his lips and kiss him again.

And then I walk off. Leaving him there with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme POV

Today was Carlisle and I 100th wedding anniversary! I was excited. Today was when I married the man of my dreams. The man I loved so much and who saved me from my human life. Carlisle is my heart.

"So Esme what are you and Carlisle going to do for your anniversary?" Alice ask with a smile.

Everyone was sitting in the living. Carlisle was still at the hospital. I was already dress up in my black dress and my black heels. The girls did my makeup and curled my hair.

"Were going to see a movie and walk around Seattle." I told her.

"Is that all?" Emmett wink.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hit her husband in the back of the head.

I laughed until my phone ring. The kids got me the IPhone 5 for Christmas. Emmett said it was to keep me updated. I look at the caller id and saw it was Carlisle.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Darling!" My husband voice made me smiled. "Love how are you?"

"Good, but when are you coming home?" I ask.

He sighed.

"Carlisle?"

"Esme I'm sorry." He said.

I was a little confuse on why he would sorry.

"Is everything ok?" I ask him.

"Sweetheart there's been an awful accident and I'm afraid I won't get home until tomorrow possibly."

I paused. Today was our anniversary. I was suppose to spend it with Carlisle. I understand why he needs to be there. I have for centuries. But I hated spending our anniversary alone. Was I the only one that cared?

"Esme sweetie?" Carlisle voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Oh." I croak. "It's f-fine. I understand."

I tried not to let the tears fall. Carlisle didn't like me crying specially when he not here to wipe the tears away. And I know he will never forgive himself if he made me cry.

"Esme if your upset or..."

"It's fine Carlisle." I cut him off from his sentence. "I'll just see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry darling." He said.

A tear fell down my eye. Great! I'm crying!

"Yeah, um I'll talk to you later." Another year slip and my voice was shaky.

"Esme are you crying?" Carlisle ask.

"No." I lied. "Goodbye.

"Ok dear. Goodbye. I love you Esme."

I didn't respond. I just ended the call. I wipe the tears way and didn't say a word. I don't know why I was upset. This is what he usually does.

"Because you love him." Edward said. "And you have the right to be upset."

"What's going on?" Bella ask.

"Carlisle isn't coming home." I answered.

"Oh Esme!" Alice hug me. "I'm so sorry!"

I nodded and hug her back. Then I went upstairs to my bedroom. I quietly sob into my pillow.

Carlisle POV

"Goodbye Dr. Cullen." Dr. Snow called out.

"Goodbye." I waved at him. "Thanks again."

He smiled and when no one was looking I ran vampire speed to my car. Today was Esme and I anniversary and I was not going to miss it. I felt terrible as I hop into my car. I knew I hurt Esme and I feel so bad.

I pulled into the drive way and got out of my car. I walk in to find my family all gather in the living room.

"Hello." I quickly greeted them.

"Hey." They all said.

"Where's your mother?" I ask.

"Upstairs." Emmett said.

"Crying." Alice added.

I sighed and nodded. I made my way up to me and Esme bedroom. Carefully, I open the door and enter. Esme didn't even hear me. She was crying in her pillow. Her hair was covering her face and her body was shaking. I did this to her, I'll never forgive myself.

"Esme?" I whispered.

She stood up. She wipe her eyes and smooth out her dress and fix her hair. We stared at each for a while.

"Oh um Carlisle I t-thought you weren't coming home until t-tomorrow." Her voice was weak and I felt like killing myself for making her like this.

"It's our anniversary." I told her. "I can't miss it."

"You know it's fine. I understand." She lied. I knew it.

I drop my head to the floor. Slowly I walk up to her and wrap her in my arms. It wasn't ok I know that. Today was the day when I married Esme and I'll forever become thankful. Because of her, I'm never lonely and I know what true love is now.

"It's not ok." I muttered.

Esme look me in the eyes. It pain me seeing her wide sad innocent eyes looking at me.

"Carlisle..."

I stop her with her a kiss. I knew I surprise her at first but she relax and respond to it.

"Let's go." I mumble against her lips.

"Where?" She frown.

"It's a surprise." I said.

She giggled and I place one last kiss on her lips. We both walk out hand in hand. The kids were going to go hunting so we left. I help Esme into my car and we drove off. We arrive at the beach in La Push. Esme gave a puzzled look but I just smiled. Wait until she found out was I'm planning.

"Carlisle what are we doing here?" Esme ask.

I took her hand in mine. We walk on the beach. The sun was going down and the waves were calms and relaxing. It was perfect.

"I wanted to watch the sun down with you." I told her.

She nodded but didn't say anything. I took a unneeded breath and stop. Esme stop also. I turn to her and took her her face in my hands.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Esme said.

I put a soft kiss on her lips. Then took her hands in mine again.

"Esme." I said. "I love you more then anything on this earth. You are my heart my darling. I never believed that I would ever find true love until I found you. I remember the first day I meant you. You were that bubbly young girl that broke her leg after falling down a tree. You were so brave and so sweet. And if I could dream then I would have dream of you until our second meet. I will admit my love, when I saw you in the morgue my unbeat heart died. When I turn you and you told me your story I thought I would murder Charles. I felt bad that I wasn't there to protect you and I want you to know that I'm here now. And I would die a million times for you. I will never let anything hurt you."

"I know." Esme croak. She was almost in tears by my words. "I love you."

"Forever and always." I told her. "Baby please don't cry." I wipe the tears away.

"There happy tears." Esme smiled.

I grin and kiss her cheek and then her forehead. I held her in my arms and continue on.

"Our wedding day." I chuckled. "I was so nervous. I couldn't believe a beautiful women like you would want to marry someone like me. But that day when I propose in the forest behind the waterfall, and when you said yes, I thought I was going to scream in joy like a little girl."

Esme laughed.

"You were beautiful when you walk down aisle." I kept going. "As I remember, you wore a white lace dress with sleeves and your hair was in a curly bun. Edward walk you down. I felt so honor getting to marry you and being able to call you my wife. The day we wed was the happiest day in my entire existences. I would like to do it again."

"Carlisle where are you going with this.?" Esme ask.

I pulled away from her and got down on one knee. I pulled the black box hidden in my pocket while holding one of my Esme hands.

"My love. My heart. My Esme." I said. "I love you no matter what. I known you for centuries now and you made me the happiest man on earth. I want you to know I'll be right by your side threw the better and threw the worst. I promise to love you with all I can give you. Esme Ann Platt Cullen will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

"Of coarse!" Esme cried. "Yes! And thousands of yes!"

I pick her and spin her around. She laugh and happy tears ran down her cheeks. After putting her down, I kiss her. Deepening the kiss and making her moan. I pulled only to say three words before I kiss her again.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm real busy. Don't worry I will not give up on the story and STOP! Lol. But anyways, I wanted to ask if you guys had any ideas, maybe something you would like to see happen (I'll try my best to put it in), or what you think. I ask for good comments only and I hope you enjoy! **

**Also read some of my other stories and if you would like me to make a story or if you have an idea message me! I usually do Twilight but I may mix it up. Maybe have Lizter or the other Twilight cast. **

**Anyways...thanks your awesome and hope you like! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

Ah! Darn pixie won't leave me alone ever since Carlisle told her she could plan his and Esme wedding.

I go upstairs to her bedroom and see about a million dresses pulled on her and Jasper unneeded bed.

"Alice what is this?" I ask.

"We need to pick out you, Rose, me, and Renesmee dresses. Then the boyes tux. And I need to find Esme! I have to get her fitted for her dress! OMG AND I STILL NEED TO GET THE FLOWERS!" Alice freak.

"Alice!" I yelled. "It's fine! Listen I'll pick out the dresses and you find Esme!"

"Ok!" Alice smiled and walk off.

I sighed and turn my attention back on the dresses laid out on the bed. I pick a long purple dress with a black belt around the waist and a sweetheart neck line for Rosalie. Alice already had her lying out. It was a sparkly sleeve less dress. The color of coarse was purple. Esme wanted purple and Carlisle decide black for a second color. I look at the long dress. It was totally Alice. Next was a dress for my sweet Nessie. Renesmee was going to be the flower girl. I choose a lace dress with short sleeves and a purple ribbon to tie on it. For me, I chooses a purple flowly type dress with a purple belt and the straps had sparkles on them.

"Alice is this really necessary?" Esme ask as Alice push her in the doorway.

"Guess you found her." I said.

"Yup! In the garden like I should of have known!" Alice said. "And of coarse it is Esme!"

"But Alice honey you do know that I haven't aged in years. I'm sure my measurements have been the same for the last couple of centuries." Esme point out.

"And?" Alice ask her.

"Fine." Esme sighed.

Ha! I thought to myself. Now Esme sees what I been going threw for the last two or three weeks! I will admit I wasn't so happy when Esme and Carlisle told us about them getting remarried. I remember the whole thing like it was yesterday.

_I was sitting in the living with the rest of the family. Alice told us to all come down and that something great going to happen. Whatever..._

_Renesmee happily skip in the room with Jacob trailing behind her. She was the last one to sit and she sat down on my lap. Edward put his arm around me. And we waited. _

_Soon enough, Carlisle came in carrying a giggling Esme bridal style. I look away. I couldn't stand seeing them like this! Yes, I do have a crush on Carlisle. But would you blame me? _

_Once they saw us sitting in the living room, Carlisle put Esme down and both look a little embarrassed. _

_"Oh um kids!" Carlisle said. He put his hand in Esme and held it tightly. "Didn't you say you were going hunting?" _

_"We came early." Alice told him. _

_Lie! We never went hunting. Alice wouldn't tell us why she wanted us to lie and say we did. But I do think we will find out why. _

_"What's going on?" Rosalie ask. _

_"Carlisle and Esme has some special news!" Alice squeak. _

_"Did you tell her?" Esme ask Carlisle. _

_"She had a vision." Carlisle shrug. _

_"Tell us what!" Rose demanded. _

_"Were renewing our vows." Esme smiled. Carlisle kiss her. _

_Everyone went crazy. Congratulating them and telling them how romantic it was. For me, I was mad! I love Esme don't get me wrong. But I also have this crush on Carlisle. It's silly but I have the urge to kiss him. _

_I put on a happy face and walk over to the couple. I congratulate them and hug them. Probably hugging Carlisle a little longer, his scent was heaven! _

_I could do this I thought. Beside I'm married to Edward and have our little girl! This should be a piece of cake! _

So I don't feel so bad for Esme. I have always been jealous of Esme. Perfect life, perfect, body, perfect husband, and perfect everything! And now a perfect wedding plan by crazy Alice here.

"Bella dear?" Esme snap me away from my trance.

"Huh?" I dumbly ask.

"Can you take over?" Alice ask me. "I forgot something downstairs and I need you to finish measuring Esme."

I nodded and took over. Measuring Esme body was torture. I wanted her body. Her lovely curves and full breasts. I know Carlisle into curvy girls instead stick skinny like me. Before I was turn into a vampire I tried to gain some pounds. But then I got pregnant and Renesmee kind of ruin my plans a bit.

"Well there you are." A man voice spoke.

Esme head snap back and she smile when she saw who it was. I didn't need to look back to know it was Carlisle standing there.

"Carlisle!" Esme cheerfully said. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"I thought I would take off early to company my wife. I really miss you, I feel bad when I leave you here all alone." Carlisle told her.

I finish measuring her and Esme walk over to her husband who happily took her in his arms. I watch the couple. I wanted Carlisle. What I thought was a crush was much more. I mean come on I should be what he dreaming of! Not suicide Esme who jump off a cliff when she was a human!

"You know you really didn't have to do that. I know your really busy right now." Esme said.

Can't even be appreciate when her husband takes off work just to be with her.

"I don't deserve you." Carlisle kiss her nose. Esme giggled. "Your too understanding."

"I'm many things love." She laughed.

"Right you are." Carlisle said. "But remember Bella right here."

If I was human I would been blushing. Esme turn around to be with a embarrassed face. Carlisle wrap his arms around his wife and kiss her neck. Man! I really want him to do that to me.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella!" Esme was biting back a moan from her husband nipping at her neck. "Thank you for helping."

"It's nothing." I look down at the floor.

Esme kiss Carlisle cheek and walk over to me.

"It's everything." Esme hug me. "I'm so grateful to have such wonderful girls. I know Alice gets carried way a little."

"A little?"

"She is Alice." Esme chuckled.

I fake a laugh and walk out of the room. But before I did, I watch as Carlisle brought his wife back to his arms and deeply kiss her. I can't do this! I have to stop before this wedding happens!


End file.
